She's no Violet, He's no Sam
by Inamioly
Summary: Based on the last episode. Addison is sick, "dancing" with Lucas in the balcony, and Sam's watching from his own. What does he do? Does he flee, like in the episode? Or does he stay and help?


**A/N: While I'm working on **_**Thud, thud**_**, my multi-chaptered SADDISON story, which includes a tiny, cute little baby, I've decided to write an one'-shot of this magnificent pairing.**

**It'll be on Sam's and Addison's POV, alternated, okay?**

_Set when Sam, in the latest episode, saw Addison and Lucas, right from his balcony, and she was dancing with the baby resting on her arms._

"_**Are you dancing?"**_ He had inquired, out of something more than sheer curiosity. The dim light the moon provided was more than enough for him to distinguish her silhouette, and his eyes fell on her arms, curled up around her body. His brain quickly understood the situation, and an image of his friend and Addison kissing tainted his recent memories.

When she turned around, he faked a surprised look and scanned the baby leaning against her chest. He only hoped their eyes had not mercilessly broadcast the anguish that pained his heart to see her with someone else's - other than him – baby. His cries, he expected, smothered the loud pounding of his insides.

"Where's Pete?"

Addison sniffed and inhaled deeply. Or at least, she tried. Her green eyes watered as she repressed a sneeze. "Inside. With a… a…" He repelled the urge to go help her as the sneeze found its way out of her frail organism and her entire body shivered. Lucas cried harder. "A cold." She finished, apparently satisfied for having been able to conclude a sentence.

"Oh. And… the little guy?" He brushed a hand through the back of his head, trying to conceal the concern her weak voice brought to him.

"Sick, too. And to… to help it all, he doesn't… doesn't like me…" At that point, he failed to be certain that the sniff was owed to the cold. "No… he doesn't. The least… least bit."

"Oh." The faint exclamation was all he could muster. "Why d-"

"He won't…" She tried to scream in frustration, but as her voice failed her and Lucas started shrieking, as well as crying, she caved in. "He just… won't… stop crying."

"He's sick, Addy. What do you expect him to do?" Sam supported himself on the wall between her balcony and his. **(See A/N.2) **His quiet tone somewhat calmed the baby down.

"I don't… Oh, Sam, I'm good with babies." She sat on the chair beside her, a firm grasp on Lucas impeding him from jumping right out of her arms. "I'm supposed to. But he's not… he just won't… and I'm not… oh, Sam…" Tears strolled down her cheeks without previous warning, and she tried, in vain, to conceal them.

Sam reacted without thinking. Slowly, so he would remain intact without falling into the woodened floor, he surpassed the fence that separated him from Addison, and walked towards them. Gently, he motioned for her to stand up, and let him occupy her place in the chair. Surprised, but too tired to refuse, she allowed him, and then sat on his lap. She tilted her head to the side, and found comfort on his neck.

He spoke softly. "The trick is to feel calm." He explained, one hand on her arm, caressing it. "He senses you are not okay, so he doesn't feel secure. Your heartbeat is too fast. See?" He placed a hand on her neck. "It's very fast, indeed." He chuckled quietly. "Just sleep. He'll calm down eventually."

"But ho-"

"I'll be here." He assured her. "I will."

Addison stared at him for a second, squeezing his hand as a thank you. She fell asleep on his shoulder, and Lucas followed her the minute after. He felt his muscles relaxing as her breaths warmed his body, and did not realize he was closing his eyes.

***

The sun forced him to open his fiercely closed eyes, and he admonished the huge star for taking him out of his rest. He sensed a set of eyes watching him. He glanced around.

"Oh. I'm sor-" Sam stuttered, embarrassed.

Pete, dressed up and holding Lucas, stood at the door to the balcony, a small smile on his face. He brushed the apologies off with a wave of his bare hand. "No worries. She's not Violet." He almost whispered. "And I'm not you."

**A/N: Pointless, much? Yes, I'd gathered that much. But I felt like I should write how I wanted them to have been at the end of the episode. It was such a wonderful opportunity, the one where Sam, Lucas and Addison were put together in the same scene… well, let it go… now all I can do is pray that Violet comes back SOON and Naomi grows up!**

**Febya**

**A/N.2: I may have had to change a few aspects of the background to fit my story in that episode, okay? Sorry about that **

**P.S. Review, pretty please.**


End file.
